A Dime A Dozen
by Neko Oni
Summary: Rei is being tortured by yet another OC. Can Kai save his love from her evil clutches? Kai x Rei. fluffy, sweet shounenai moments.
1. julia garwood

Since everyone and their mother, brother, uncle, deceased grandmother, and third cousin twice removed are writing OCs that spring up like weeds, I figured I might as well try my hand at it, too. I can write an argumentive essay on this subject, but I am sure many little 'geniuses' would not be able to understand it. Hell, some of you probably are confused right now.  
  
If you enjoy this story, which I hope you do, or if it angers you, which I hope it does, then I would recommend checking out the Yugioh section for a fic called "My Mary Sue" by Spyder. She is a very excellent author; her stories contain correct grammar and spelling (which, to find on ff.net is a miracle within itself), her characters are deep and portrayed accurately, and you can feel the emotions/ moods of the story. Put in basic terms; Wow. She's good.  
  
Also check out the entry titled, "So You Can't Write." I don't know who that's by, but it is a very well written and thought out essay against OCs, Mary Sues, and bad writing/ summaries in general. In other words, it isn't a "Mary-Sue is a stinky poo head." The writer is intelligent and capable of thought. (My God, those exist on ff.net? O_O)  
  
warnings: SHOUNEN-AI; (boy x boy) Kai x Rei, OC bashing  
  
++++++++++  
  
A DIME A DOZEN (dedicated to all OC writers)  
  
Rei flew down the hotel hallway, his shoes almost slipping on the slick, polished wooden floor. He jammed the key into the door of room number six, threw it open, and flung himself against a startled Kai's chest.  
  
Eyes slightly widened, Kai wrapped his arms around his shaking koibito. "Koneko? "  
  
Rei had his arms in a death grip around Kai, burying his face in his koi's neck. "She won't go away!! Save me from her!"  
  
"Kitten, not another one-" Kai was cut off by the sudden appearance of a strange female standing in the door way, hands on her slim hips.  
  
"Rei! Sweetheart, my true love, there you are!" Julia Garwood was a very beautiful girl (after all, ocs must be beautiful). She had shoulder length, honey blonde hair that shone in the sun, and her baby blue eyes sparkled like blue tinted diamonds. She wore a red headband, red hoodie, which was unzipped, a black tank top, and black skater shorts with chains, and black boots. Her skin was smooth and flawless, and she only wore a lightly tinted lip gloss and light pink eye shadow to show off her natural beauty. (have I described her enough so all of us fan girls are wishing to be her? i'm telling you, she's rei's true soul mate!)  
  
"Ahhh!" Rei visibly jumped a few inches in Kai's arms. He didn't even look over his shoulder at the girl; he left his koi for the safety of the bathroom, locking the door firmly.  
  
Julia flew past Kai to the bathroom that contained HER koi. She really needed to find Rei, and had to pour her heart out to him. She was so focused upon her love for him that she didn't even notice Kai. She pressed her pert, averaged sized breasts against the door, along with the rest of her sleek, slim body.  
  
"Rei, sweetie, I have something I must tell you." She shouted against the door while Kai watched, stunned. "Rei, even though we've just met two minutes ago in the park, I knew it was love at first sight! My heart belongs only to you!! Despite the fact that my father abandoned me, my mother was an alcoholic, and my stepfather repeatedly sexually assaulted me, I've suddenly been able to overcome all the pain in my past and open up my heart for our love to heal it! Those few moments of seeing you changed me forever, my darling! Now, come on out, don't be shy, sweetie.....and we can let our true love unfold and live happily ever after-"  
  
Kai had had just about enough. He marched over, grabbing her by her arm. "I don't know who you are, nor do I care. Get out of here, and leave MY kitten alone."  
  
Julia grew angry and shrugged his hand off. "I am world renowned beyblader Julia Garwood! I lead the American Team; we are undefeated. I am the number one beyblader in America and Europe, and soon in the east as well. My bit beast is Kyser, a very fierce Dragon. He's even been able to defeat the dreaded Black Dranzer!"  
  
Kai looked at her with an expression of sheer boredom. "If you're so famous, how come we've never heard of you? MY team has one the European tournament, making us the number one bladers there, and we've already conquered the Asian tournament. I am the world champ, I've defended my title for 2 years now, so, therefore I am the number one blader. Only I can control Black Dranzer, and I have never battled something like you. So you're full of it."  
  
Kai grabbed her forcefully again, this time hard enough to bruise, and dragged Julia, kicking and screaming, to the door, tossed her out, locked it and put a chair under the knob. When he turned around, he saw Rei's head peering warily out, his amber eyes wide. "Is....is that thing gone?"  
  
Kai went over and wrapped his love in his arms. "Yes, Kitten, I took care of her. You've really got to learn to be more careful; that's the seventh one in three days."  
  
Rei nuzzled his cheek against Kai's bare chest. He sighed. "I know, I do try, koi, but.....they pop up everywhere. This time, I was just sitting on a park bench watching some young kids beybattle, when out of nowhere that girl came up to me and clung. She wouldn't let go; I even battled her, and defeated her....but....she wouldn't go away!" The neko shuddered, huddling against his lover.  
  
Rei jumped in surprise, then turned his head sideways on Kai's chest, his body stiffening, his lips curling back in a feral, fang baring snarl, and his irises turning to slits in his beautiful, golden eyes.  
  
"Koneko?"  
  
Rei's voice was full of loathing. "I can smell her cheap perfume......she's coming back...." Kai held his koibito koneko protectively as the door started shaking from Julia pounding on it.  
  
"Rei! Sweetheart, don't be shy! I just know our love can heal you too! Turn your back on your teammates and come, run away with me, just the two of us, together, forever!"  
  
Rei growled and huddled closer to Kai, who reached into his pocket, pulled out his cell phone, and dialed a number. "Security, come up and- yes, it's ANOTHER one...yes, inform the paddy wagon that they're getting another occupant......this one claims to be the number one beyblader as well...."  
  
Kai just smirked as Julia continued banging for five minutes, the door almost splintering against her assault on it. Rei was shivering in Kai's arms; Julia was almost through......a few more seconds.....then....  
  
"NNNOOOOO!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!! YOU'LL FEEL MY ALMIGHTY WRATH!! I AM JULIA GARWOOD!!!! I AM-"  
  
"An escaped nutcase in severe need of treatment." One of the guards in white uniforms said as he drug the kicking and screaming girl away.  
  
Sighing with relief that she was gone, Rei smiled up at Kai. "Ya know, I don't think that one even had a beyblade......"  
  
Kai leaned down and brushed his lips across Rei's soft ones, leading him gently over to the bed and gazing down lovingly at him." Neither do I, kitten."  
  
++++++++++++  
  
so, whaddya think? tired of OCs? I know I am, and I am going to lodge a complaint with ff.net about it. The administration shall hear from me. 


	2. veronica violet

I am, as many of you probably are, sick of the Mary Sue wars. I will confess that I am an avid Mary Sue and Original Character hater, but I am only writing this fic to poke fun at and hopefully enlighten. It is meant for entertainment purposes only, not to add any fuel to the fire. So sit back and have a good laugh.  
  
First, however, I would like to express my opinion as to why I am against OCs and Mary Sues. I am not only against them, but against bad writing in general. And, many of those fics containing OCs does fall into this category. So, here are a few suggestions for improvement.  
  
The Summary. This is the most crucial part of writing on ff.net. This is what will capture readers' attention, make them interested in your story. This is what attracts the readers. Yet an astonishingly high portion of the so called 'writers' on ff.net can not write an effective summary. The summary is like a commercial for a product. If the commercial sucks, then it is assumed that the product sucks as well. If you can not string a few sentences together to effectively tell a reader what your story is about, then the naturally drawn conclusion is that the fic sucks as well. If you can't write two sentences, how can you write a paragraph, let alone an entire story? Also, do NOT beg for people to read your story. It is shameless, humiliating and disgraceful on your part, and causes the opposite reaction of your intentions. It makes it seem that your story is so horrible that no one wants to read it, and you have to beg for attention.  
  
Spelling/ Grammar errors. A few misspelled words or a couple of grammatical errors are acceptable, as none of us here are perfect. But....for God's sake, people, USE A SPELL CHECKER!! Word upon misspelled/ incorrectly used word makes the story atrocious and unreadable! It is harder to concentrate upon the content and context of the story when attention must be paid to the basest of mechanics! I know for a fact that Microsoft Word contains a built in spell checker. But, if you do not have this, go to google.com or yahoo.com or some other search engine and find one. They are out there. Also, do NOT be afraid to consult a dictionary! THE DICTIONARY IS YOUR FRIEND. It will not bite or harm you. You can increase your vocabulary and spelling by looking unfamiliar words/ phrases up. Although, many of you out there don't know what one is, let alone how to use it, I'm sure. Also, do not be afraid of a thesaurus, either. FF.net has a dictionary and thesaurus built right in! Please, help stop the spread of illiteracy. Americans are dumb enough as it is. (Yes, I, unfortunately, am an American. German and Japanese students run rings around us. -_-)  
  
OCs and Mary Sues. There is nothing wrong with writing these, just now when every bloody person decides to. It transforms the genre into something all together different. Beyblade fan fiction is exactly that: STORIES FEATURING/ FOCUSING ON THE CHARACTERS OF BEY BLADE or whatever other category your writing for. OCs belong in the original fiction category. However, if you are just dying to write a story with an oc, down play your oc and place more emphasis on the bey blade characters themselves. They are the ones, after all, the fans have come to see. Many 'writers' are still learning to grasp the barest basics of story writing, and when they try to invent a character and integrate them with the already established characters of an anime, beyblade for example, their oc often comes across as a crudely cut out paper doll. The beyblade characters were created by professionals, kiddies, and have established character traits, pasts, etc. They're fully developed 3-D, aka not flat. Yet it is highly impossible for a person who is still learning how to construct a correct sentence to create an original character of equal caliber.  
  
I have, however, seen this successfully done before. A prime example of these ideas in action is Katya's fic, "Broken Angel", in the Yugioh section. Go check it out, and learn from her. Not just her story or what she writes, but HOW she writes. Go pick up a few pointers. Lord knows many of you out there need them.  
  
And now.....on to the story!! Remember, this is for entertainment only, but, if I do happen to offend anyone...... goodies for me. I'm writing this b/c I decided since they're so many oc stories, those against ocs might need....well....a reprieve.  
  
plot: ch.2.: now it's kai's turn to be tortured!  
  
warnings: oc/mary sue bashing. shounen-ai (boi x boi) kai x rei.  
  
no likes? get lost *points to door *  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
The sun was setting, painting the sky brilliant shades of pink, orange and dark red while the stars started to creep out. It was a blending of day and night. The evening air was cool and sweet as Kai and Rei walked along the sidewalk from the ice cream parlor. In one hand, Kai held an ice cream cone while his other hung loosely at his side. Rei had both his arms wrapped around one of Kai's, the one holding their shared ice cream cone.  
  
Rei's head lay on Kai's shoulder and he sighted contentedly, his beautiful amber eyes smiling up at his koi. He lowered his head, a few strands of raven hair falling forward with his momentum, and licked at the semi melting ice cream blob, his tongue running over Kai's hand and removing all of the melting, gooey stickiness from it.  
  
Kai reached up with his free hand and wiped the ice cream off of Rei's mouth with his thumb, which he promptly stuck in his mouth, licking the melted sweetness off then smiling down at his kitten.  
  
"Move. You are in my way." A harsh voice huffed.  
  
As soon as Rei heard the female tone, he clung tightly to Kai's arm, nuzzling against his lover. Kai looked up, his cold crimson orbs promising death and burning with an intense fire.  
  
A very beautiful girl stood with her hands on her slim hips and a scowl marring her lovely features. She had a beautiful, heart shaped face with dark blue lipstick on her full lips, bright blue eyeliner, and soft baby blue eye shadow. Her eyes were a snapping dark navy blue. Her hair was waist length and pulled back into a pony tail. It was midnight black with light blue streaks in it, and her bangs were entirely light blue. She had a nose ring, wore a black mesh top, and semi worn, baggy dark green pants. She was holding a skateboard under one slim arm.  
  
"I said, Get out of my way." The girl snapped again, and stepped closer to Kai. They glared into each other's eyes for moments at a time. Dark blue clashed against ruby red, each vying for supremacy.  
  
Suddenly, the girl stepped back and smiled, the look in her eyes softened to one of adoration as she continued to gaze at Kai. "I think- I think....I've just fallen in love! Please excuse my rude behavior moments before, but I've had a very hard life; I was raped as a child, then thrown out onto the streets and the only way I could survive was to become a prostitute, but then I met some man named Voltaire and he took me off of the streets to a special training facility. I trained very hard and am now the new leader of the Blade Sharks. Oh, dear me, I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Veronica Violet."  
  
Kai merely rolled his eyes and turned his attention to his koibito. He wanted to wrap his kitten up in his arms, but Rei was clinging to his arm that still held the ice cream cone. "Are you finished yet?" He growled, growing irritated.  
  
"Not even started, buster!" Veronica snapped back, her eyes going hard for a moment then instantly softening once they gazed back into his eyes. Kai felt the urge to vomit as she continued again.  
  
"Oh, Kai, " She sighed. "I'm so glad I met you! I feel like I now have the strength to battle my inner demons. Thank you so much!" Veronica was about to launch herself into Kai's strong arms when her blue covered face suddenly met with something soft and very cold.  
  
Veronica wiped the ice cream off to the sound of two chuckles grating in her ears. Opening her eyes, hurt and mad that Kai, her love, would do such a thing, she came almost nose to nose with a pair of laughing amber eyes.  
  
"You!" She hissed. "You little wench!" She spat at Rei.  
  
Rei snarled back, tightening his grip on Kai's arm and very glad that his koi had shoved the ice cream into her face. Rei bared his fangs as she glared at him. "Kai is mine, now back off!" He retaliated.  
  
Veronica growled. "No! He's mine! I challenge you to a beybattle; whoever wins is Kai's true love!"  
  
"Challenge accepted!" Rei reached down with one had, still holding tightly onto Kai's arm, and was about to withdraw Driger when Kai's other hand stopped him. He looked up at his koi, surprised. "K-kai?"  
  
Kai looked down at Rei, trying to soothe the boy. "Hush, kitten, it's alright. I'll handle her."  
  
"Awww, what's the matter? Is the little kitten going to cry? Go back to your litter box and leave the bey blading to the real pros." Veronica sneered and with drew a blue bey blade.  
  
"You could never defeat my bit beast, Persian!! We're a team; we've been through a lot together. We're unstoppable!"  
  
"Yeah right." Kai snorted. He used his hand, which was now cone free since it had been shoved into Veronica's face, to wrap around Rei's slim waist, pulling the boy protectively against him and walking straight past Veronica.  
  
Kai paused momentarily to reach out and grasp her beyblade in his palm. His fingers closed into a fist, and he handed the mangled pieces back to her. The sticker of her supposed bit beast fell to the ground, now stuck to the cement. Veronica cupped the broken pieces and looked as if she was about to cry. But she was a strong girl, and strong girls didn't cry. That's why she had tears coursing down her face.  
  
"Use metal, not aluminum next time. Aluminum is too light and breaks easily." Kai snorted then walked away with Rei, who shot a triumphant look at Veronica before snuggling under Kai's chin.  
  
"That was a perfectly good waste of ice cream." He whispered.  
  
Kai snorted. "You sound like Takao. Besides, now it leaves me free to do this." He stopped and turned Rei around in his arms.  
  
"Do what-aaa! Kai!" Rei's question turned into a yelp of surprise as Kai bent and picked Rei effortlessly up. Rei sighed and snuggled against Kai's shoulder as the stoic blader carried him off into the sunset.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
that's enough for now! reviews are appreciated; I seriously enjoy hearing what you guys think. 


	3. kelly hiwatari

*sighs* once again, the weeds have been popping up....and now, i feel i must weed the   
  
garden so to speak. i write this for the readers out there who get tired of the ocs,   
  
and want not just a reprieve that comes from simply ignoring the darned things, but want   
  
to poke fun at them a little.   
  
so, poke fun i shall. and i shall have fun whilst doing so. ^O^  
  
now, for my writer's advice. when writing an oc or ms, do NOT go into detail on their looks.   
  
save that for the established characters. why? cuz the fans know what the characters look like,   
  
and can picture them easily in their minds. they're familair with them. they don't know your oc;   
  
you must build the wretched creature up slowly. use minimal description for them.  
  
example: i'll describe myself. A redheaded girl with a tatoo and a tongue ring. Easy, simple,   
  
and it gives the reader an impression of my character as well as my looks. let your character's  
  
actions give away their characteristics, and use description to add to that. dun be afraid to start  
  
out by touching base with stereotypes. start out simple and build up. just make sure what you're   
  
saying has a point and a function in the story.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
mary sue #3: Kelly Hiwatari  
  
A very beautiful girl with long, flowing brown hair and enchanting brown eyes walked down   
  
the runway. She wore a thousand dollar dress on her lean, gorgeous, perfectly cut   
  
figure. Her name was Kelly Hiwatari, and she was a very beautiful, perfect girl.   
  
She was so beyond drop dead gorgeous, infact, that she actually was a supermodel; her   
  
face was in magazines all over the world. All the boys loved her and found her totally  
  
way beyond hot, but the perfect, beautiful, and smart girl (who could still kick butt, mind you)  
  
didn't want to waste anytime with those nobodies.  
  
For this very beautiful girl, though she had the life every girl dreams of, and was the envy of all  
  
the girls around the world, had a painful secret buried in her heart. She hadn't had a normal   
  
childhood; she'd grown up in the cold tundras of Russia, locked away in a cold, dank abbey where   
  
she learned the technics of beyblading. She had been good; she had been their best student.   
  
Only her twin brother, Kai Hiwatari, had been able to give her a challenge. He never did beat her,  
  
though.   
  
Kelly stopped at the end of the runway, the cameras clicking and flashing madly, before she turned   
  
and started back up the stage. Wow. Brains, beauty, and beyblade skills; she had it all. Yet,   
  
there was a terrible ache in her heart; she missed her brother terribly. Every day, she still  
  
thought back to their time together at the abbey. She thought about him constantly.  
  
Walking backstage, Kelly stopped in her high-heeled tracks and stared dead ahead of her.   
  
Her beautiful, bewitching eyes were wide open, and her jaw hung down in a most unbecoming  
  
manner. Her dream had come real; her long lost brother, Kai Hiwatari, was leaning agaisnt the   
  
wall, arms crossed and a frown on his handsome face. And in one hand was a dozen white roses.  
  
"Oh, Kai!" Kelly cried and rushed to him, forcing herself into his arms, and wrapping her own   
  
about his neck, nearly choking off his breathing. "Are those for me? You shouldn't have!" Kelly  
  
went to touch the flowers when Kai growled and shoved her backwards, away from him.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" He glared at her coldly.  
  
Kelly frowned. "I'm your long lost sister, Kelly Hiwatari! Don't you remember me? We grew up in the   
  
abbey together-"  
  
Kai snorted. "There never were any girls at the abbey. Girls are weak, they wine too much, and   
  
they only think of love, not beyblading." He moved the roses away from Kelly's hungry eyes.  
  
"Besides, I think I would know if I had a sister. If you are her, then why don't you look like me?  
  
And what Russian family names their daughter Kelly? If you truly were my sister, your name and looks  
  
would be similiar to mine." He sneered in disgust.  
  
Kelly stomped her perfectly formed foot in anger, screaming when the heel of her million dollar shoe  
  
broke. "I AM your sister! I have the bit beast to prove it! I have Jem, the white pheonix! She's far  
  
stronger than Dranzer ever could be-"  
  
"Yes, that's why Voltaire created Black Dranzer instead of Black Jem." Kai looked at her, disgust  
  
evident in his cold eyes.  
  
"Mmmm...Kai, what are you doing?" A beautiful Chinese boy in a white dress that was even more   
  
expensive than Kelly's walked right up to Kai and wrapped his slender arms gently around the   
  
taller boy's neck.  
  
Kai immediately took the long haired boy into his arms, kissing his painted lips lightly. "You're   
  
beautiful, Rei."   
  
Rei smiled up at him. "Tell me something I don't already know." He said, taking the flowers from   
  
Kai and giving him a soft, lingering, teasing kiss in return. Rei then laid his head on Kai's shoulder,  
  
smirking over at Kelly. "Oh, Kai, the Sports Illustrated wants to fly me to Hawaii for their   
  
center fold shoot...."  
  
"WHAT? THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MIINE!" Kelly stomped her foot again, wailing in anger and   
  
about to lunge at Rei.  
  
Rei smiled sweetly at her. "Sorry, honey, guess they found someone a bit more put together and real."  
  
He batted his luxuriously long eyelashes at her. "Or perhaps they like exotic beauty that's one   
  
of a kind, irreplaceable."   
  
Kai wrapped an arm around Rei's trim waist, hiding his snicker in Rei's hair, which was piled in long   
  
raven ringlets on top of his head. He led the truimphantly smirking Rei way, leaving behind yet   
  
another girl attempting to outshine him and his kitten. When would they learn that there was no   
  
replacing the original?   
  
&&&&&&  
  
MWAHAHA! ^.^ that chappie's done. i'll update this if i ever again feel the need to poke fun  
  
this isn't an ongoing story or anything; this is just mary-sue relief for those of us that hate 'em   
  
hey, if they can write mary sues, then i can sure as hell bash 'em ^.^ 


	4. Medieval Mary

First of all, I would love to thank all my reviewers. You know who you wonderful people are, and I appreciate your support very much! Huge hugs and kisses from both Rei-chan and Kai for you guys!   
  
Secondly, you are not going to believe this, but I have suceeded in creating the perfect character. nodds her head seriously I mean it; she is the ultimate, perfect, wonderful oc ever thought up. All the others are stinky poo-poo heads, but my character is the best out there. For real! Her name is totally original. Its Mary Sue. Isn't that an awesome name! beams proudly   
  
NOTE: I was being heavily sarcastic in that last paragraph. The content of this chapter is a little bit serious and more involved than previous ones have been. It's also longer, but it still contains the bashing of the Sue. It contains innuendoes of alcohol and sex, so viewer discretion is advised. And, no, Kai has not slept with the Sue.  
  
chapter 4: Medieval Mary  
  
The stars were drops of liquid silver in a sapphire sky. All was quiet on this moonless night in the fair city of Verona, except for the House of Sue, which was hosting a party for their beautiful daughter, Mary, who just turned fourteen and was now of age to marry. All of the nobles in the land, even the King himself, attended, because the Sues were the richest, most famous, and most beautiful in the entire kingdom. Anybody who was anybody was there.  
  
Well, all except for one family, the Hiwataris. The Hiwataris were actually the oldest and most powerful and influential family next to the King's royal bloodline. Actually, they were related to the King's line. But the Sues, with their limited brain capacity, always failed to grasp the concept that someone out there might be better than them. The Hiwataris were also connected with the local underground organized crime and were rumored to be involved in several political scandals, but no one really talked about that unless they wanted to end up ten feet under.  
  
The Hiwataris and Sues have always been enemies and have fought many bitter, bloody fights. Why they fight, though, no body knows. It's been lost through time. (Actually, I haven't figured it out yet. But it'll be for a good reason. Trust me.)  
  
Anyway, on this dark night, three figures slipped quietly through the shadows on their way to the Sue mansion....err...castle....err...really big house with a lot of servants. All three were members of the Hiwatari household, and they were going to sneak into the Sues' ball.  
  
"Tala, what the HELL are we doing here?" Kai growled out as they slipped through the shadows. The red haired boy in front of him wobbled a little and leaned on the second figure then both of them hiccupped a little.  
  
"We're going to see if the infamous Mary really is as beautiful as legend claims!" Tala laughed into Boris' shoulder, unsteady on his feet. Though, he was normally very agile.  
  
Kai snorted in disgust. "That's the last time I ever let you two idiots drink. You can't hold your liquor. Lightweights." He sneered. Kai hadn't imbibed of the drink nearly as much as Tala and Bryan had, but he also could stomach more than they could.  
  
Once inside, the three Hiwatari's blended in with the very few people who were there. A beautiful young girl with baby blue eyes and long, luxurious wavy blonde hair and a perfect, slim body sat crying on a stool. She had on a snug baby blue dress that matched her eyes and set off her figure nicely. "Oh, I don't want to be married! I won't! I won't do it! I want to ride a horse and swing a sword! I'm just as good as any boy! Infact, I'm better than most!"  
  
Kai stood in a corner, trying to fight the urge to throw up and vowing to kill Tala and Bryan, who'd been chasing every skirt and girl named Mary that walked by before ending up in an alcove somewhere and going at it like drunken rabbits on a holiday. He was miserable and brooding; he didn't want to be here; he'd rather be at home, under the covers with his new 'wife', Rei.  
  
"Hey, Kai!" A heavily drunken and freshly screwed Tala came over and grabbed Kai by the arm. "Come' on an' dance wif us!" Tala shoved Kai into the circle of dancing people before falling backwards into Bryan's lap.  
  
Kai swore heavily as he crashed into somebody. Mary looked up; she'd been in a sour mood all evening; it was no fair she was being forced into marriage! She'd been brooding when she was knocked over by someone. "Hey, watch it, you big ox!" Her anger died when she looked up into a pair of cold, crimson eyes. "K-Kai?" She nearly swooned; Kai was the most sought- after package of male flesh out on the marriage market. And he'd just knocked her over!  
  
Kai sneered down at her and turned to walk away. "Hey! You're supposed to help me up!" Mary screeched and Kai winced. She was even louder than Rei's maid, Mariah. And Mariah had been known to shatter glass. Taking advantage of the stunned Kai, whose ears were currently ringing, Mary stood up and flung herself into Kai's arms, snuggling up to his chest. "Oh, Kai, I never wanted to marry anybody, but it feels so different with you! You're my one true love! I'll happily be your bride, even though our love is forbidden and we'll have to marry in secret and run away together! But despite all the hatred of our families, I know we'll be very happy together! And with me at your side, you'll never be defeated in battle!"  
  
When Kai could hear again, he looked down in horror to see some dumb girl in his arms. Quickly, he shoved her away and looked at her in disgust. "One, I'm already happily married to Rei. You should know; all the nobles were at our wedding. Two; I have never had any desire to even be in the same room as you. Three; no one defies my grandfather's wishes and lives. He'd arranged my marriage to Rei since before my birth." Kai spat out bitterly and once more turned, but this time he ran away.  
  
Mary was mad; she was very, very ticked. She remained steaming, hopping mad for the next couple of days. She couldn't believe the nerve of that arrogant jerk! She'd show him just how good and tough she was!  
  
A week after Mary's fourteenth birthday party failure and two weeks after Kai and Rei's marriage, it was a beautiful, nice day outside and everyone, including the nobles, were at the town square. Mary had a sword hidden under her cloak. She'd seen Kai walking, and on his arm was an exotic, beautiful creature. Almost as beautiful as her, but no one was ever as beautiful or more beautiful than her, so she didn't know why Kai wasn't drooling at her feet like the rest of the town's male population.  
  
She'd been following Kai all afternoon, her jealousy growing as she watched as Kai was enraptured with the fair, fragile looking creature on his arm. Mary'd gladly snap Rei Hiwatari's neck in half! "Kai Hiwatari!" She called out, pulling out her sword and advancing toward him.  
  
Kai spun around and groaned. "Not you again." He sighed heavily and pushed Rei to safety. "Why don't you just go away and annoy somebody else?" He saw her sword and started to laugh. "Put that thing down before you hurt yourself."  
  
"Grr! I'm just as good and tough as a guy, except I look a lot better!" Mary swung her sword at Kai. Kai swiftly unsheathed his, and, in one fluid motion, knocked hers out of her hand; hers clattered to the cobbled street, and he had the tip of his sharp, shiny blade at her delicate and beautiful throat.  
  
"I'm not your nursemaid, and I won't play your childish games." Kai snarled at her. "You have no place amongst knights and lords, except in the household! Women do not wield swords." Kai let her go, shoving her onto the ground before stalking over to Rei and holding out his arm.  
  
"One moment." Rei kissed his husband on the cheek. "I'll have a word with the poor creature."  
  
Mary was reaching for her sword, which her father didn't know she had and she'd practiced with in secrecy. Back in those days, women weren't allowed to be warriors, but Mary was determined to prove that girls could do anything boys could! She gasped when a small foot in an elegant slipper stepped on her blade, preventing her from picking it up. Her blue eyes traveled up the length of a shapely, red velvet gown up into a pair of amber eyes looking down at her with pity. "Who are you?" She barked out.  
  
Rei shook his head sadly. "You should act as befits your station. No one, let alone a great knight of status like Kai, would want you."  
  
Mary yanked her sword out from under Rei's foot and stood up, both her hands wrapped around it and ready to swing at Rei. "I'm just as good a fighter as he is!"  
  
Rei let out a merry little laugh. "You honestly think Kai wants a bride who is his equal in battle? Someone who will ride into war with him?"  
  
Mary paused, looking confused, and Rei continued. "If Kai wanted that, then he'd marry Tala, or Bryan. But what he wants is a partner; someone to take care of his home and castle while he's away. Kai is strong enough on his own; he doesn't want someone who is merely a reflection of him. He, and other men, want someone who they can protect and shelter. Someone who makes them feel important. Men's egos are very fragile, you know."  
  
Rei's light hearted laugh echoed through out the busy street as he looked at Mary's face. He sighed heavily. "You just don't get it, do you?" His eyes seemed to sadden for a moment. "Do you think you're the only one who dreams of glory and battle? All my life, I've been raised to be the perfect bride for Kai. Yet, I've wanted to be at his side in battle. But it is not my place. Once, I had to choose between duty and love, or defying everyone- my parents, Kai's grandfather, Kai himself- and wielding a weapon and being constantly ridiculed and ostracized for it. I chose to know my place."  
  
Mary looked at Rei in shock. Sweet, delicate and beautiful Rei knew how to fight? "B-but, it's not right! I want to fight! I want to marry Kai!"  
  
Rei just shook his head again. "It's a man's world. And you're not a man. Maybe, sometime in the future things will change." He said softly, turning and obediently taking hold of Kai's arm. Kai had come over and held out his elbow in silent command to Rei.  
  
Rei picked up his hem of his skirts and allowed Kai to guide him out of the market place and into a secluded alley. "My beautiful little Kitten, I will always love you." Kai whispered as he took Rei into his arms. Rei sighed in contentment, tilting his head back as Kai's lips descended upon his own, and Kai's strong arms wrapped around his trim waist. Some things, he thought, were worth the sacrifice.  
  
tbc...... 


End file.
